onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Haitori Sono
|image = |age = 16, 17 (Timeskip) |gender = Female |species = Human |blood type = B |birth date = 1/16 |height = 5'7" |weight = 160lbs |occupation = Pirate, Shipwright |town of origin = ? - Grand Line |devil fruit = Seisa Seisa no Mi, Model: Venus Fly Trap |current bounty = 76,000,000 |epithet = "Man Eater" |crew = Akuma Pirates (Former), Jet Fist Pirates |family = ? }} Personality Haitori is mentally fragile, as she had spent most of her life as a slave under the World Nobles. After she was released by Raibaku's attack on a World Noble ship, she started to become more outgoing. Due to her treatment by the World Nobles, she doesn't trust men very well, although, she has made a bond with the members of her crew. If the World nobles are involved in anything around her, for example, going to Sabaody Archipelago, she will break down and start acting hysterical. She has an affinity for Giant Mecha comics which are serialized weekly in the world newspapers and names most of her attacks after mecha attacks. Gallery Abilities Weapons Haitori is skilled with a giant hammer that she uses for both fixing ships and battle. Devil Fruit Haitori has the power of the Seisa Seisa no Mi, Model: Venus Fly Trap which was fed to her by a World Noble for his amusement. It gives her the ability to transform into a Venus Fly Trap and half Venus Fly Trap hybrid. Haki/Rokushiki Haitori has learned how to use Tekkai from Raibaku's teachings. Special Attacks Giga Vine Breaker - Haitori creates a spinning and sharp Venus fly trap face and smashes the enemy with it. Mecha Slammer - Haitori transforms her arm into a half plant form and uses it to smash her hammer down on her opponent. Erupting Growing Finger - Haitori uses tekkai with her fruit ability and creates a giant hand out of plant matter and crushes the enemy with it. Combo Attacks Shining Pulsing Breaker - Haitori surrounds Araigen in a vine fist, uses tekkai and propels the fist and Araigen at the enemy where Araigen enhances the attack with his Kasei Kasei no Mi abilities. Weaknesses Standard devil fruit weaknesses. She is also mentally unstable when it comes to the World Government. Relationships Crew Raibaku Inabikari - Former Captain (1) Trent Altos - Former Captain (2) Friends Araigen Rensutsu - Crush and Current Captain History Past Events At the age of 5, Haitori was sold to a World Noble family. She was made to build a vacation boat with the rest of their slaves. She was constantly abused by the family, more so than the other slaves. She was force fed a devil fruit power and she attacked the family with it. She was stopped and from that moment on, was forced to always wear kairoseki handcuffs. When the boat was completed, she was 15. She was forced along on it's maiden voyage with the family, and she was forced to be the only slave there, to do everything. This boat had a run in with the Akuma Pirates, and was destroyed by them, with their captain, Raibaku Inabikari saving her life. Timeskip Events During her time with Araigen, she started to have a crush on him. Trivia Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Devil Fruit User